Robert Canna
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City game *'Full name:' Brother Robert Morgan Canna *'Birthplace:' Atlanta Ga. *'Current Residence:' Long Beach, Ca. *'Parents: Father:' Miles Canna -- Tile contractor Mother: Fanny Mae Canna -- Housewife *'Siblings:' Annabelle Canna Bodine. Housewife *'Birthdate:' June 24, 1980 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5' 10" *'Weight:' 174 *'Build:' medium *'Marital status:' Single. *'Description:' Robert wears the clerical vestment of the The Protective Order of Magi. *'Skin coloring:' Medium tanned. *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Sandy blond *'Routine Activities:' Running Magi Temple he started in the LA area. He seeks magicians and students of magic to aid them in the ethical practice of magic. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' MA in Religion Southern Baptist University. He is a practical mage and cleric of the Order of Magi. *'Financial Status:' Moderate. He is supported by his church. *'Group Affiliations:' The Church of Abba, The Order of Magi. He has late associations with the Southern Baptist Association. The Warp Drive Project. *'Known Associates:' None known outside of the other brothers at the Magi Temple. *'Personality:' A type A forward my message must be heard man with a change of heart. Those that knew him say he became mellow and even slightly retiring. He reasons, not preaches. He doesn't push his message on anyone. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To see that magic is used in a responsible fashion. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Robert has an anti-problem. He has had not had his eyes opened but the filters his condemning culture had placed over his sight cleared away. He sees clearly and truly what he misinterpreted before. *'Enemies (And Why):' Former colleagues in the SBA. People that see the different as a threat. *'Special Abilities:' Robert has both arcane and clerical spell abilities. He is divinely ordained in the sect. He has a natural ability at magic and an aural sight ability that lets him see the "soul" of those about him. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' As a cleric he is bound by the ethics of his religion. A very personal god indeed that is watching him. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Robert was a firebrand preacher. The message of God was for everyone. That is the message preached by the Southern Baptist Association. When The Trial for Peoplehood came and he saw the frank pagans of Greyhawke he knew the message must be delivered and determined to deliver it himself. Robert got the plane ticket, he didn't worry about a hotel, God would provide. He managed to get himself into the center of the whole mess with relative ease, God was indeed providing. He got an interview with the quiet and retiring leader of the Greyhawke expedition. He came into the presence and his mouth went dry. A woman so supernaturally beautiful and desirable that it twitterpatted him on the spot. He called on all his faith and managed to get his message out. She was comfort and security. She questioned why he hated his natural reaction to a woman. Why was what was given of God denied so strongly? She didn't deny his God, she didn't question his plan, she just said it was not her path, and he could see that. This woman was deeply holy in a way he had only dreamed of. Molly welcomed Robert. A man with his eyes opened to that which was holy and hungering for the sight of it. Something he almost never saw. She was a drought of cool clean water to a man dying of thirst, only the water was a flavor he had been taught was sinful. She invited him to come and learn for himself. The fault was not in him, but in the constructs of man around the teachings of the Throne. After a hiatus on Greyhawke and a personal interview with the god himself Robert has returned. However he has returned to a new mission, to guide the growing community of magicians through a turbulent time in the magic of his world. He has not given up the faith of his Fathers, but rather seen clearly though the cruft that has been built around it. Yes his old friends see him as fallen and sinful. He now knows a small peek at the face of God. He maintains his mission. With the development of the Enlightenment Movement Canna and the Magi Temple have been fully supportive. He openly welcomes his brothers in faith, but has not given up his adopted god. Robert can be found at the converted theater that is The Order of Magi Magi Temple, their headquarters on Earth. *'Bureau File:' Robert Canna and the Protective Order of Magi are strong assets in this time of increasing magic. With the taint we need all the help we can get in steering new magicians way from the same. Canna and his school represent one such path. Canna himself is a curious case. The average encounter with Molly Abba does not change a person's life forever, but during The Trial for Peoplehood there were at least four, Robert Canna among them. Keep an eye on this. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:CA Category:Religion Category:Abba Category:Outsiders Category:Long Beach Category:Magician